Hands Off
by itsmcvicaryo
Summary: "'The brat is already crying, how cute.' He thought, smirking as he forced Eren's head down on him and sighing as he felt his length slid with a filthy sound into the boy's greedy mouth." Corporal Levi/Eren Jaeger, language, and a 3DMG Spiderman blowjob, anyone?


"Oi, Jaeger. Get over here." Levi leaned against the wall outside in the training area, scowling when Eren obviously didn't hear him and continued to practice. He let out a small noise of disappointment and gripped his hand onto his own grapple hook, pulling the trigger in his direction and watched as it knocked Eren's out of the wall. He yelped and scrambled to retrieve the displaced grapple hook and, not only did it surprise Levi, it also caused him to let out a small sigh as he got caught in the wires, leaving him suspended and hanging from the wall on the opposite side of the training area. "When I ask you to do something, _do it_ you piece of shit." He growled and stalked over to where Eren was, tangled and panting from struggling against the wires, panicking and beginning to yelp and whine like a scared animal.

"C-Corporal! I'm truly sorry, sir! I really didn't hear you! You see, I was just trying to get some more practice in before the next excursion, and I really didn't mean to upset you, I promise, sir!" He stammered and saluted, Levi cocking his head to one side and narrowing his eyes. He didn't have to bend down, for he was so short, and Eren made the mistake of making a muffled noise that sounded too much like a laugh in his throat; he earned a knee to the eye for that one, Levi yanking his head up by his hair.

"When I call for you, you _better fucking respond_ next time and stop dicking around, got it!" Eren whimpered slightly and used a free hand to rub at his eye, nodding and deciding to keep his mouth shut this time. Good thing, too, Levi was beginning to speak again and God _forbid_ he try to talk while the Corporal was talking. It might result in another injury that Hanji would definitely get worked up over. "Now, what was I going to ask you for? Oh, right."

"May I ask what - _ah!_" Eren squeaked and slapped a hand over his mouth as Levi reached up and fucking _grabbed_ him through his uniform and Eren didn't _dare_ speak when he saw the look in Levi's eyes. Levi knew it, too, smirking - not smiling, _heaven forbid_ he show affection - but smirking, lips faltering a bit as he stepped forward and pressed his lips to the shell of Eren's ear.

"Do you have to ask now, _brat?_" It came out as more of a command rather than a question, but nonetheless Eren rapidly shook his head, Levi's hand coming up to remove the hand from his mouth. Eren thought it impossible to flush a darker color as Levi pressed a fleeting kiss to his lips, his slightly-chapped ones against the Corporal's was so _good_, he wanted more, _more_ -

Levi pulled away and Eren hissed in distaste, Levi grasping Eren's head with one hand, thumb and forefinger at the temples as he guided his head to the front of his pants only removing the hand to unzip his pants and press the tip of his cock to Eren's lips. "Don't make me force you, _Jaeger_." And Eren murmured something that the Corporal didn't quite catch, slim hands coming to grab at his hips. Levi slapped them away, Eren looking up at him with a questioning look. "No hands, just your mouth." He barked and Eren looked pained, but he nonetheless swung toward him a bit and latched his mouth onto the head.

_Oh_. So the brat _has_ been practicing with someone else.

Levi suddenly felt a wave of irrational jealousy and he gripped his hair, gritting out a "tch" and Eren whimpered and choked around him, the other hand wiping away the tears that formed at the line of his eyelid. _'The brat is already crying, how cute.'_ He thought, smirking as he forced Eren's head down on him and sighing as he felt his length slid with a _filthy_ sound into the boy's greedy mouth.

Eren muttered something around him and he let out a hum, pulling Eren off of his cock and basking in the sight of Eren crying and grabbing for him. It was a sight Levi would not soon forget. Eren didn't even bother to swipe the string of saliva and come off of his lips, he just dragged his green eyes upward and panted at the Corporal. "Corporal… I want…" Levi cut him off with a rub of his palm, making Eren just absolutely _melt_ at the touch and groan out his name in a voice that would bend anyone to his ways.

"I know what you want, you shitty whore." Eren choked and made a guttural sound in the back of his throat, swinging and gaining momentum just so he could suck at the underside of Levi's throat. Levi let himself emit a small noise of approval before trying yanking him off and feeling the nice sting of the bruise that began to glow there. "_Nhm_, stop that, would you? Just fucking _listen_ to me for a second." And when Eren didn't he growled, placing his mouth at his cock again. "Did I say you were fucking finished?" And Eren ran without the Corporal's hand to guide him, trailing his tongue up the underside of his cock and moving down to suck at the base. He heard the Corporal make a noise in the back of his throat and he smiled, gasping when Levi pulled him back up.

"Yes, Corporal?" _Damn_, the kid was trying to be a smart ass and Levi would not let it _fucking_ slide, and he weaved a hand into Eren's hair. Levi ran a hand over his cock and forced Eren's mouth open, groaning as Eren closed his fucking eyes and moaned like a two-dollar whore. He was a greedy brat, hell, he looked like a fucking _dog_ as he hung there and grappled for his cock and Levi finally came with a sigh, looking down to see Eren running his tongue over his lips and where ever he could reach; no matter how disgusting it may have been, he leaned down and pressed a surprisingly sweet kiss to his lips before turning on his heel, not stopping when he heard Eren call for him.

"Hey - _wah_, Corporal! Can I have some help getting down?" And Levi laughed, listening to Eren struggle and he didn't turn around as he walked into the corridor.

"Sorry to leave you hanging, Jaeger. I have important business to attend to. And -" He cast a glance over his shoulder. "- you might want to clean off your face. You don't want anyone to see you looking so pathetic, do you?"

In the end, Levi eventually gave into Eren's crying and wailing for him, for he was hanging right outside his window, and let him use his shower to "clean off and not look like such a dumbass with come on his face". That, of course, lead to Eren not knowing where anything was, and when Levi came for him, let's just say Levi decided to take a shower too.

Aaaaaaaaaghhhh lame ending is lame, and the story is really bad too fuck this shit (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ︵ ┻━┻

This is for Destiny, who I screamed at about a picture I saw of Eren hanging upside down and Levi had his cock out of his pants sooooo this is for you bby

Thanks for reading! (Woooo short story is short)


End file.
